1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to imaging devices, and more particularly to imaging devices for forming multi-chromatic images or multi-spectral measurements.
2. Description of Related Art
Photosensors can be used to make monochromatic images, wherein the pixels collect photons and convert light energy into electrons. A monochrome image can be formed by reading all of the electrons from an array of pixels to determine how much light was incident on each pixel. Such a device is commonly referred to as a focal plane array (FPA). In addition, the FPA can be used to measure spectral content without forming an image.
Multi-chromatic images can be made using optical filters to filter different colors of light for different pixels. For example, a photosensor having a color filter array with RGB color filters on a square grid of pixels can be arranged in a Bayer pattern as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,065. The raw image data can be developed into a full color image using interpolation algorithms.
Given the performance of a traditional monochrome FPA, traditional multi-chromatic optical sensors have to trade color selectivity for less sensitivity and more noise, ultimately limiting image quality. Limited image quality can ultimately limit the amount of information contained in an image. There is an ever present need in the art for optical sensors with increased color selectivity while maintaining maximum possible sensitivity with low noise as well as good spatial and temporal resolution. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.